The present invention relates to a thin-structure aerial formed by means of a sheet of a dielectric substrate whose rear surface is covered with a layer of a conductive material and whose front surface has at least one radiating slot formed in a further layer of a conductive material on said substrate. Means for simulating lateral walls surrounding at least one radiating slot are also provided.
Aerials of this type are frequently used, for aircraft. Because of their small thickness, such aerials may be deformed for flush-mounting to any aircraft contour, so that the aerodynamic shape of the aircraft is not affected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,751 describes such an aerial. This known aerial has the drawback that the impedance at its feed connector limits the antenna's frequency range to a narrow band.